


War

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fem!chanyeol, IDK man..., Tweetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches as he rides into war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a tweetfic on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_prexs/status/749555928106577921?s=09). This has some minor formatting and word edits but remains 99.8% the same as on twitter. Unbeta'd and really random, please don't mind the lack of background and such...
> 
> I needed to get rid of some angst feels so here's the word vomit. Feel free to interact/follow/tweet me for future tweetfics. (I am Chansoo trash, but also a Kyungsoo worshipper so I write any Soo pairing for tweetfics.)

* * *

 

Harsh sun shone rays of heat down to the ground below, drying rivers and cracking earth. The Kingdom of Sol was a land of fire and sun. Even if fire licked at their feet and dirt buckled under their weight, the people of Sol loved their country and their rulers.

 

The Park family have ruled for generations, they cared for their people and treated them all with care and respect.

The King and Queen had two daughters: Yura and Chanyeol. Yura was the eldest, the one to take over the throne. She was kind and strong, just what the people needed. She was set to marry a Prince from the neighbouring kingdom, securing her place as future Queen. This meant that Chanyeol had her freedom, her parents not too fussed if she were to marry someone that was not of royal blood. Chanyeol grew up in the perfect setting. She was tall, beautiful and would have had many suitors if things had stayed the same.

 

When Yura was 20 and Chanyeol barely 17, their parents were ambushed and murdered on their way back from an unsuccessful peace treaty. Yura became Queen and despite her usual collected nature, she declared war. Men were up in arms and fire roared to life.

 

***

 

It was another day in the palace, Chanyeol's long legs taking her as fast as she could go. She knew he was one of the next few to go, she needed to get to him before he stepped out of the heavy wooden doors. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door with shaking taps. There was a scuffle and the wood parted to reveal a dark set of eyes. Red hair glistened under a veil of metal, tufts sticking out like spikes of a hedgehog. Wide eyes peered up from under thick eyebrows. 

 

"Kyungsoo! I'm so glad..." Chanyeol heaved a breath. "I thought I would miss you leaving." 

 

He gave her a look and opened the door wider. When Chanyeol stepped inside, she could see the gleaming metal laid out on the bed. A frown marred her forehead, lips pulling into a pout. She settled herself on a stool, legs tucked and hands wringing in her lap. Kyungsoo stood across the room, giving her an unreadable look. Chanyeol turned the words over in her mind, unsure of how to start. When Kyungsoo opened his mouth, she panicked. 

 

"I don't want you to go!"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. Chanyeol wilted, wanting a hole to open under her and swallow her. 

 

"I.. don't want you to go to war..." She whispered. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He knew this was coming. They shared something special. It was quite hard to explain how they felt about each other.

***

_ When Kyungsoo was still a squire, small and weak, Chanyeol had laughed at him training.  _

 

_ "You won't make the week." She had said.  _

_ If anything, Kyungsoo loathed when someone thought of him weak. Determination set in his veins and he proved her wrong. The day the sword touched his shoulders, Kyungsoo smirked at Chanyeol smugly as the young woman had stared at him with wide eyes. In a way, Kyungsoo had Chanyeol to thank for his success. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had found herself thinking about him. The way he grew up right under her nose surprised her. Kyungsoo was a force to be reckoned with, Chanyeol's cheekiness only meant one thing.  _

 

_ Pranks.  _

 

_ Despite her status, Chanyeol loved pranks. Hiding from her retainers, dropping ice down dresses and stealing cakes from cooks. Kyungsoo was no exception. Though it seemed he easily sidestepped his way around her pranks, not even a sign that he knew what was coming. Chanyeol spent most of her free time thinking about pranking Kyungsoo and then puberty hit, it wasn't long before she was pining for him. When the pranks stopped, Kyungsoo was surprised. His senses had been heightened since the first and when they stopped, it felt like something was missing. Chanyeol was missing. That was when he sought her out, their maturity stepping up and they started over again. Their status were different, their interests were not. They shared the same taste in music, the same distaste in snobs and the same love of watching the sunrise. Many mornings were spent sneaking onto rooftops and when the golden light broke over the horizon, they were bathed in the warmth of the rays. It was the only time Kyungsoo let his guard down, the only times he had let the Princess worm her way into his heart. He was fond of the overly tall woman with her wide grin and loud voice. And Chanyeol had fallen deeper and deeper for the knight with the heavenly voice and gentle hands.  _

***

When the war started, Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to go. It was his duty to protect his kingdom, to protect Chanyeol. Which lead to the princess rushing to find him before he departed for the battlefield, her hair a mess and her emotions in turmoil.

 

_ I don't want you to go _ . 

 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, he just moved to the bed and picked up his chestpiece. The flickering light of the candles reflected off the polished metal.    
  
_ I don't want to say goodbye _ . 

 

Chanyeol felt the tears prick the corner of her eyes. 

 

"Say something." 

 

Her voice cracked. Kyungsoo turned to her, his face stoic as he strapped the armour to his body. 

 

"There's nothing to say." 

 

Anger took over and she picked up a shoulder guard, throwing it at his head. 

 

"Nothing? NOTHING?" She wailed, slumping back onto the stool with her head in her hands. 

 

Kyungsoo said nothing more and continued putting on his armour. Soft clinks and scrapes were the only other sounds apart from Chanyeol's crying. When he finished, he sighed. Heavy stomps echoed in the small space as he walked over to the princess. A gentle caress had Chanyeol looking up, her eyes glistening and her cheeks stained. 

 

"I don't want to leave either. There is so much more I want to say but I can't." Kyungsoo chose his words carefully. "I have to do this. For the country. For you."

 

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to each of her eyelids, thumbs wiping her tears.

 

"You know I am not good with words... So I hope you will understand what I am going to do." 

 

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers. A chaste kiss that represented all their memories and their feelings. When he pulled away, she clutched to his biceps with a sniffle. 

 

"Will you promise to come back home? To me?" 

 

Kyungsoo's stern face broke into a smile. A genuine one, heart-shaped and all. 

 

"I promise." He kneeled at her feet and kissed her knuckles. "I'll come home and we can go back to watching the sunrise together." 

 

A promise sealed with a kiss. Chanyeol's heart squeezed painfully. It was hard letting go but she had to.    
  


_ “This is not goodbye.” _   
  


***

  
Chanyeol stood beside her sister and brother-in-law, watching as the troops rode out to battle. Her eyes were trained on a particular figure, his shoulders squared and his head held high. He wore her pendant proudly, a red phoenix on a gold chain. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared on the horizon and she closed her eyes to will away the tears. He will come back. 

 

The war was won. The survivors returned and the dead were gathered. Chanyeol stood by the gates every day, waiting to see him in the crowd. Day after day, the numbers dwindled but Chanyeol wouldn't lose hope. Until the messenger arrived.

 

The man was missing an eye, a scar marred from his eyebrow to his lip. He looked at her with such remorse. 

 

"I'm sorry, your Highness..."

 

_ Wrong _ .   
  
Chanyeol watched as he placed a helmet on the marble tiles. Her hands started to shake. It couldn't be. It must not be.

 

_ Wrong _ .   
  
He placed his cape next to it, the bright red stained almost black. Upon it was a sword. His sword.

 

_ Wrong! _   
  
The same pendant she had give him glisten on the fabric. Chanyeol bit her lip before she broke down.

 

"I'm sorry, your Highness. Do Kyungsoo... did not make it."    
  
Chanyeol cried, kneeling on the floor and clutching to the heavy fabric.

  
( _ Life is cruel, Chanyeol thought as she laid on his bed. Maybe, I should have stopped him from leaving that day, leaving home, and leaving  _ _ me _ _. _ )

 

_**FIN.** _


End file.
